


biting down

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crushes, Halloween, M/M, Making Out, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was found dead in one of the lecture halls one October afternoon, bleeding out from two puncture holes in his neck. Kiku Honda is the mysterious new transfer student who was last seen with him.Alfred Fitzgerald Jones’ classmate was dead, and he had proof of exactly who did it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off a few doodles on my instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B38JPVIJS0g/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet   
:3c

Arthur Kirkland, 20 years old and double majoring in English literature and creative writing, was found dead in one of the lecture halls one October afternoon.

His neck had two lacerations in the form of puncture holes, as if someone had taken a bite out of him and left him for dead. His shirt collar and sweatshirt were soaked in blood, which had pooled around his neck and chest on the floor. Kirkland’s body was found by an unsuspecting student who had returned to the lecture hall, having forgotten their thermos. 

Alfred Fitzgerald Jones’ classmate was dead, and he had proof of exactly who did it. 

Kiku Honda was a transfer student who began attending Boston College that fall, a declared photography major. Every bit of him was mysterious, from the way he carried himself quietly and almost shyly, to the way he dressed, almost always in black with long sleeved shirts and turtlenecks or scarves. 

He caught Alfred’s eye the moment he stepped into his biology class, deep brown eyes scanning the lecture hall for an empty seat. Alfred glanced towards his left; his seat was wide open, _ and  _ an aisle seat. Kiku began walking up the steps towards the top of the hall, completely ignoring the open aisle seat to instead sit two rows behind him. 

Up close, Kiku was pale - but almost  _ deathly  _ so. His hair was shiny and jet black, lips tinted rose, and he wasn’t very tall compared to Alfred. Only part of him was offended that Kiku chose not to sit next to him, choosing to sit an empty row and away from the rest of the class. He snuck glances back towards him throughout the lecture, hardly paying attention to whether or not the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

Kiku was attractive. But underneath the stylish clothing and aloof aura, he was hiding something. 

Alfred never approached him directly; he was ultimately too shy to talk to him. Kiku never approached him, either, always choosing to sit by himself during class and bolt out the door the minute it ended. It was suspicious to the blonde, who began keeping tabs on him the longer the semester went on. 

“Don’t you think you’re being kinda dramatic about this?” Matthew, his twin brother and firm nonbeliever in the supernatural, asked over coffee. Kiku sat a few tables away, eyes glued to his camera as he scrolled through his shots. 

“There’s just something about him, dude, I swear.” Alfred replied, frowning into his latte. “I think he’s a witch or something.”

“I think you just like him.”

“Well, besides that,” Alfred rolled his eyes, not bothering to deny it. Staring at Kiku for weeks straight had definitely made other feelings besides his suspicion grow. “When I find out what he’s hiding, you’re gonna owe me another coffee.”

Kiku was never found at the cafeteria, but frequented the coffee shop to study or review his photographs. He didn’t seem to have a particular group of friends he hung out with, but Alfred caught him with Arthur a handful of times, chatting in the quad. 

And, as luck would have it, a week after Alfred saw them together, Arthur wound up dead in their biology lecture hall. It was all captured on his phone. 

Alfred wasn’t one to follow people - ever, unless he had an absolute good reason to do so, such as this case - but stuck around after class ended to see what Kiku would do or go. Rather than leaving as soon as the professor announced class was over, the boy stayed in his seat for a moment, reading something on his phone. Alfred glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but continued to pack up his own things as usual. 

Arthur was waiting outside of the lecture hall, also looking down at his phone as people spilled out of the room. Once everyone but Kiku had left, he caught the door, slipping inside quietly. 

_ Are they dating?  _ Alfred asked himself, only slightly hurt. He neared the door, peering through the glass on the door to peek inside. Arthur stood with his back to the door, speaking to Kiku in front of him. Kiku’s eyebrows were knit together, hands fidgeting with the spiral notebook in his hands as Arthur continued saying something. The longer he spoke, the more Kiku began to grow flustered, eyes darting from Arthur towards other places in the room, the grip on his notebook growing tighter and tighter. 

Alfred is still unsure as to whether or not he truly saw this, but when Kiku opened his mouth to reply, his canines looked much longer than the rest of his teeth, curved into a sharp point. Arthur stepped towards Kiku, reaching a hand towards his shoulder - and that is when Alfred pulled his phone out to capture whatever was about to happen, supernatural or not. 

The notebook was dropped from Kiku’s hands and he grabbed Arthur’s shoulders roughly, pulling him close as his backpack fell to the ground. Alfred knew he should have left then, leaving the two to do whatever it was they had planned to do, but his feet stayed rooted to the ground, camera rolling the entire time. Arthur struggled slightly, hands going up to Kiku’s chest to push him back, but he was held in place by a sudden burst of strength from Kiku. 

As Alfred watched Kiku’s fangs sink into Arthur’s neck, as he watched blood begin to pour and spurt onto the floor and Kiku’s clothes, he knew he should turn right back around and go to his apartment. He knew this couldn’t actually be happening, that Kiku couldn’t be draining his classmate of his blood. This was just some weird fetish thing between the two, and Arthur’s body wasn’t  _ really  _ crumpling against Kiku, growing weak and cold. 

Fetish shit be damned, Alfred yanked the door open and rushed inside with a scream, “What the  _ fuck,  _ dude!” 

Kiku’s eyes snapped up towards Alfred, bright red and pupils blown wide - definitely  _ not  _ the warm brown they were just a few moments ago. He pulled away from Arthur with a start, blood on his chin and trickling down his neck. 

Alfred had stopped recording, instead gripping his phone tightly in his hand as he continued to stare at Kiku and Arthur. “I - What are - What the fuck are you  _ doing?”  _

Kiku blinked, the red fading from his eyes. He glanced from Arthur back to Alfred before narrowing his eyes, “What are - What were  _ you _ doing watching from the door?” 

“Are you serious? Don’t try to turn this shit on  _ me,” _ Alfred said, pocketing his phone. “Did you  _ kill _ him?”

“I don’t - I didn’t,” Kiku said, voice unsteady. “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“He looks pretty fucking dead to me.” 

Arthur’s body sagged against Kiku, who continued to hold him up weakly. The strength from before was suddenly gone, and he struggled to keep Arthur from toppling over himself. “I didn’t mean to - he was… he -”

Footsteps came bounding down the hallway outside, startling both of them out of their conversation. Alfred glanced from the door towards Kiku, eyes wide and terrified. He pushed Arthur off of him, the body hitting the floor coldly with a  _ thud,  _ and grabbed Kiku’s wrist. There were two doors at the top of the lecture hall on either side of the aisles that led out to the sixth floor stairwell. 

Kiku swiped his notebook from the ground, pages now splattered with red, as Alfred pulled him up the aisle steps. Just as they bolted through the door at the top of the lecture hall, the door at the bottom opened, shortly followed by a shrill shriek. 

Alfred didn’t stop running until he was sure they were far away from the scene, losing his breath around the ninth floor. 

“Okay,” He said between pants, “What - What the fuck was that?”

Kiku yanked his wrist away, wiping at his chin and mouth with the sleeve of his denim jacket. “None-None of  _ your _ business.” 

“I have you killing someone on tape, I’d say it’s kinda my goddamn business now.”

There’s a flare of red in Kiku’s eyes, but it doesn’t stay for long. His canines had returned to a normal size, but he still snarled, “You had no right to film me - or follow me around campus.”

Alfred’s face flushed. “I haven’t -”

“You  _ have,  _ and I’ve seen you do it.” Kiku said. “I should report you for sexual harassment.”

“You literally just _killed _someone, dude!” Alfred practically yelled, gesturing wildly towards the staircase. “I should turn _you_ into the police!”

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to kill him!” Kiku snapped, the red returning to his eyes. Alfred took a step backwards, bumping into the railing of the staircase as Kiku backed him further into the wall. “I was - I was just hungry, and he wouldn’t stop talking -”

“You were… you were  _ hungry?”  _ The blonde sputtered, finally putting two and two together. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?” 

Kiku didn’t answer, the red disappearing from his eyes as he blinked, quickly looking away. It was as if he were snapping out of a trance, just as he did earlier when Alfred caught him. He held his head in his hands, taking a seat on one of the steps of the staircase. Silence stretched between them, Alfred not moving from his spot near the wall. Kiku’s shoulders began to shake, his face hidden behind his hair and hands. 

Alfred sighed, looking down towards the fifth floor, where, no doubt, Arthur continued to bleed out. He took a careful seat next to Kiku, taking his backpack off and setting it in between his knees. 

“I really didn’t mean to… kill him.” Kiku’s voice came quietly next to him, followed by a sniffle. “I couldn’t control it. It’s - It’s hard to. I hadn’t eaten in so long.”

Alfred didn’t know what to say, or even think. Kiku really was a vampire, and he really caught him feeding on Arthur all on tape. The boy next to him was covered in blood, splattered across his denim jacket and notebook. 

Alfred dug around in his bag, pulling a crumpled pack of tissues out to hand to Kiku. “Do you… usually eat people?”

“No,” Kiku said quickly, taking the tissues. “I - We never try to take too much blood. We usually just take a bit and use a memory wiping spell, but I just…” He sighed deeply, pulling a tissue out of the pack. “I don’t know. I told myself this wouldn’t happen again.”

_ “Again?”  _ Alfred asked, trying not to sound too shocked. He knew that was the last thing Kiku needed right now. “Is… that why you moved here?”

The man nodded, dabbing at his shirt with another deep sigh through his nose. He didn’t elaborate further, and Alfred didn’t push him. The only sounds echoing through the stairwell were the crumpling of tissues. Faintly, Alfred could sirens going off outside the building. 

As the two sat in the stairwell, it became startlingly clear: their classmate was dead. As a witness, Alfred knew it was probably his duty to report what he’d seen, share the video with the police - or whoever deals with supernatural deaths - and out Kiku as vampire. Kiku knew he should return to his apartment and pack up his things, which he had just finished unpacking earlier that week, and move elsewhere. 

The blonde was the first to stand up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Look, dude, no one else saw you bite him. Right?”

Kiku looked up from his lap, wiping at one of his eyes. He nodded.

“Alright, well. Your secret’s safe with me.” Alfred tried for a smile, beginning to walk up the next flight of stairs. “C’mon, there’s a bathroom on the tenth floor you can use. You can’t leave looking like you just killed someone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Kirkland’s death was mysterious, and not at all overlooked by those who knew him. He didn’t have any particularly close friends, but was known by a handful of people who had gone to high school with him. None of them could believe someone would actually murder him, despite it not coming as a surprise to anyone.

“He had it coming,” Francis, an art history major who could be considered his “closest” friend, insisted. “Guy was the definition of an asshole. Never knew when to let up.”

“No one would really be so stupid as to murder him on school grounds, though,” another acquaintance, Antonio, added with a huff of laughter. “I’d wait until he was off campus to do the deed.” 

Francis tapped his cigarette in the ashtray set on one of the patio’s tables, humming in agreement. They couldn’t smoke on campus, so often frequented a small cafe just a ways down the street of their university, which also left them free to gossip about this and that without fear of being heard. 

"Weird they refused to show the body, isn’t it?” He said, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. 

Antonio nodded in agreement, cheek resting in the palm of his hand as he watched a woman pass by the cafe with a poodle on a leash. “Must have been gruesome. Apparently, there was so much blood that the lecture hall can’t be used anymore.” He wrinkled his nose, “God, imagine the smell.”

Smoke plumes filled the air from Francis’ lips. He wondered if Arthur’s family - what was left of it, anyway - had seen the body yet. He remembered hearing ambulance sirens wailing during one of his lectures, ears perking up at the sound of people gathering in the quad to try to peek at what happened. He, himself, had looked from the fourth floor window of the building he was in, barely managing to catch a glimpse of the gurney wheeling Arthur away. Francis hadn’t known it was Arthur at the time - he and Antonio found out a few hours later from a few of the campus gossips. 

“Whoever murdered him must have had quite the vendetta against him.” The blonde said, putting his cigarette out on the ashtray. He undid the low ponytail he tied his hair back into, letting gold waves brush against his shoulders. “Quite frankly, they did the rest of us a favor.”

At that same time, in the corner of the university library, the murderer in question was trying in vain to concentrate on a lab report. Biology didn’t seem like such an enticing subject at the moment, especially seeing as the lecture hall Arthur was found in had been closed off to the public. 

It had been a week since the incident, but the buzz had refused to go away. It left Kiku feeling restless and anxious - as if someone were constantly watching him, someone  _ besides  _ Alfred. Who, speaking of, had wound up as a sort of friend to Kiku. 

Seeing as the blonde knew his secret, it was near impossible to simply go in their separate directions. Alfred had promised not to spread that video or expose him, and Kiku  _ wanted _ to believe him, but he also hardly knew him. 

Alfred, however, didn’t seem to mind getting to know Kiku and his lifestyle through their unorthodox friendship. He was careful not to mention anything about Arthur, but Kiku didn’t need his help. His mind constantly wandered back to it - his teeth sinking into flesh, the taste of warm blood on his tongue, the primal adrenaline that coursed through his veins - and he constantly found himself breathing through the tightness in his chest at the memory of Arthur’s body sagged against the floor. 

Kiku glanced from his laptop towards one of the entrances to the library, checking the time again. He had a solid two hours to finish this report before it was due -

“Aw, dude, thanks for saving me a spot!” Alfred’s voice startled him out of his head, coming from the right. The blonde slid into the seat adjacent to his, settling his backpack and two coffee cups onto the table. “Got you a coffee, by the way. Soy, one pump of pumpkin syrup.”

Kiku’s last intention was to save him a seat, but he didn’t protest, taking the warm cup as it was offered to him. “You have my usual order memorized?” 

“Yeah, not that hard of an order to memorize.” Alfred shrugged it off. “What are you working on?”

“The lab report that’s due next week.”

“Oh, fuck. Forgot about that.” 

“I don’t imagine the professor to be too strict on the due date, seeing as… you know.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Guess Arthur was good for something, after all.” 

Kiku hesitated before setting his cup down. “Did you know him very well?”

“Arthur? Kinda. He was friends with my brother, but they weren’t super close.” Alfred said. “I’d only talked to him a handful of times. Apparently he was an asshole.” 

Kiku hummed, beginning to type out a few sentences. “I guess that makes me feel a bit better.” 

* * *

The weeks continued on as usual, regardless of whether or not Arthur Kirkland was dead, which meant Halloween was approaching rather quickly. Talk of the annual Halloween party that was thrown by one of the sorority houses became more frequent, excited chatter buzzing through the quad and cafeteria. 

Matthew scrolled through his phone absentmindedly in his room, head dangling off of the top bunk. He had to find a costume for the party - something he had been swindled into attending by Alfred - but was having trouble deciding between a genuine or pun-related costume.

Just as he was about to text his brother, he heard the front door open, followed by a jingle of keys that he knew to be Alfred’s. “Matt, where you at?” 

“Our room,” he called back, sitting up while brushing hair from his eyes.“Trying to pick a costume.”

“Hell yeah,” Alfred said, walking into their shared room. He dropped his backpack haphazardly near his desk, throwing the closet doors open to grab a jacket. “I’m actually heading to the Halloween store with Kiku to look for a costume. Wanna come?”

“Since when have you started actually hanging out with Kiku?” Matthew asked, quirking an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected someone like Kiku to  _ actually  _ give Alfred the time of day, let alone become friends with him. Without any offence to Alfred, of course. 

“Since… a few weeks ago, I think?” Alfred said, slipping on a tattered bomber jacket their father had given them years before. “I dunno, it just sorta happened.”

Matthew hopped down from the top bunk, reaching for his sneakers. “Was he hiding anything after all?” 

Alfred paused before shrugging into the jacket’s sleeves. “Nah, you were right. I was just being paranoid.” 

* * *

Kiku hadn’t counted on going to something such as a Halloween party. It was the opposite of his scene, and not only because he was a vampire (he had an older brother who very much enjoyed partying despite being a good seventy years older than himself). Something about pounding music, obnoxious frat boys and drunk people spilling beer on the floor didn’t sound particularly fun. 

Despite that, he found himself invited by Alfred. The invitation, initially, was incredibly sweet, but the realization of having to attend a college party kicked in a few moments after Kiku accepted. 

“It’ll be fun!” Alfred insisted. “And you don’t even have to dress up, you can go as yourself.”

Kiku didn’t find the joke very funny, but found himself sighing and agreeing. Maybe it would be fun, if Alfred was there. 

Finding a costume wasn’t that hard. Seeing as he  _ did  _ intend on going as himself, he just needed a typical, overpriced costume from the Halloween store, minus the uncomfortable fangs. At least he’d enjoy the cape. 

Kiku adjusted the string keeping his cape up as he waited for Alfred and his brother, ignoring the several stares and glances from people passing by. The sorority house behind him pulsed with music as laughter and screams filled the cool night air. He glanced up towards the sky - a full moon. No wonder his fangs were practically bursting out of his gums. 

He was in the middle of scrolling through Twitter when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. “Yo, Keeks!”

Alfred’s costume was a typical chainsaw killer, but not any less unique from other renditions. His was brightly colored and, dare he say, almost  _ fashionable,  _ with a fluttering amber coat and laced up combat boots. Kiku blinked in surprise; he must have made parts of that costume himself, since he didn’t remember seeing it at the store earlier that week. 

The blonde pulled his red paint splattered mask to the side. “Pretty epic costume, huh?”

Matthew trailed behind him, dressed in a white button up and black slacks. Three black circles were pinned to the front of his shirt. “He spent way too much time putting it together, like usual. You should have seen him last year, he spent, like, three days putting a greaser costume together.”

“Really? Three entire days?” Kiku smiled up towards Alfred. Matthew took notice of his teeth, but figured they were part of his costume.

“Yeah, and it was one of the most badass costumes at the party. As opposed to Matt’s  _ Office  _ reference costume.” Alfred scoffed. “And, speaking of parties, we should get to the one right in front of us.” 

With a groan, Kiku was dragged into the house pounding with bad music and overflowing with stumbling college kids. Though he, technically, in vampire years, was still somewhat of a teenager, he was hardly one for parties - throughout any decade. He wasn’t the best dancer, couldn’t really follow a beat, and wasn’t the most comfortable being in tight spaces with people he hardly knew. 

Still, Alfred said it would be fun, and he was smiling at him in that endearing way that made his heart flutter, so he followed the two further into the house. 

Francis and Antonio, being what some would call heartthrobs of campus, showed up fashionably late a few minutes later. They made their rounds, separately, and picked up a few drinks along the way. What they didn’t expect to see was the new, terribly pale transfer student awkwardly standing near one of the first floor windows, scrolling through his phone. He was completely alone, dressed up in a cape and what looked to be Victorian era clothing - puffy lace white shirt and shiny black boots - but the two of them were surprised to see him at a social event and in a  _ costume _ . 

Until Alfred walked over with a two cups in his hands, offering one to Kiku, who looked up from his phone with a wash of relief on his face. 

Francis took a slow sip from his own cup, watching the two. “Since when did they start hanging out together?” 

Antonio frowned. “Alfred and the new guy? Not too sure. They don’t look like they’d be good friends.” 

They didn’t, but people who weren’t compatible wouldn’t look at each other like that. Polar opposites wouldn’t smile so much around each other. 

And normal people didn’t have such sharp smiles like Kiku did. 

Francis knew it might have been part of his costume. The cape and Victorian era clothing were dead giveaways as to what he was dressed as - a vampire. But if they were plastic fangs and not, in fact, real ones, how would that explain the puncture marks in Arthur’s neck? 

Convincing the morgue to let him see Arthur’s body wasn’t too hard. A few tears and fake stories about their (entirely unrealistic and) enduring love was enough to move the kind woman working that day. He hadn’t shared what he learned with Antonio because he wasn’t quite sure those two marks were really one of a vampire, and he doubted his friend would believe him, anyway. He hardly believed it himself. 

Coming from a line of vampire hunters does wonders for your paranoia, however. 

Still, Francis Bonnefoy wasn’t naive. There were tons of other so-called “vampires” in that very house, some with lesser clothing than others, but his eyes were drawn to Kiku. 

“Keep an eye on my drink.” He told Antonio as he weaved his way through the crowd from the kitchen towards the windows, dodging a pair of too-giddy girls dressed as cats. 

Alfred must have been in the middle of telling a joke because Kiku was struggling not to laugh, hiding his smile behind his cup - until he saw Francis. 

“Jones, I haven’t seen you around the arts building in a few semesters,” The blonde smiled, oozing charm. “Finally given up on an art career?”

“Yeah, seeing as I failed the same watercolor course three times,” Alfred said, rolling his eyes with a laugh. “It’s cool to see you, though, Francis. Have you met Kiku?”

Francis finally turned his eyes onto Kiku, subtly looking him up and down with prying, pale blue eyes. “I don’t think I have,” He offered his hand to shake, maintaining his charming smile, “Francis. I’ve seen you around the arts building a few times - are you an art major?”

Kiku gave a polite smile, shaking his hand. “Yes, I focus mainly on photography. It was a hobby of mine before I decided to pursue it as a career.”

“How passionate! I envy you.” Francis gave another look up and down, stepping closer. “And your fashion taste. Your costume looks stunning.” 

“I told him he’d look good.” Alfred said. 

“And those fangs,” Francis continued, “they look so real.”

He took a step back, nearly bumping into a lamp behind him. “Ah, thank you. Alfred helped me find a website that specializes in custom fangs.”

“Yup, I did,” Alfred laughed, a bit too loudly. “They were expensive as hell, so they’d better look realistic.”

Francis expected that excuse. “Since when have you two become so close, by the way?”

Kiku’s grip tightened on his cup. “I’m not sure I remember.” 

“We have biology together. So, you know.” Alfred answered, beginning to pull Kiku away by the hand. “Anyways, it’s always nice catching up with you, dude, but we should go find my brother.”

“Sure. Tell Matthew I said hey.” 

Francis watched the two go, reaching up to adjust the devil horned headband in his hair with narrowed eyes. Kiku glanced over his shoulder and back towards him before quickly looking away. 

The blonde’s hand itched for a cigarette, but he instead left to find Antonio and his drink. 

Alfred didn’t let go of Kiku’s hand until he was sure they were out of earshot of Francis, stopping outside one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the house. There were less people on this floor, opting to get away from the music and booze downstairs. 

“That was kinda weird, right?” Alfred said, voice low. “Like, I’m not the only one who thought he was getting into your business.” 

Kiku looked down briefly at their hands, still joined together, before gently pulling his hand away. “He could have just been curious. He knows you and your brother, after all.”

“Yeah, but I’m not best friends with him. He  _ was _ close to Arthur, though… I think.”

“But he was so… friendly. Didn’t you say Arthur was rude?”

“I said he was an asshole, not just rude.” The blonde leaned against the door to the bedroom, sighing heavily. “I just. Francis freaked me out a little, you know?”

Kiku didn’t reply, keeping his eyes on Alfred. Music continued to pound downstairs, another high pitched scream resounding throughout the house followed by laughter. 

Alfred noticed Kiku’s stare. “What?”

“Nothing,” He said, leaning his shoulder against the door to look up at him, “I’m just surprised. You care more about my secret getting out than I do.” 

“Well.” Light pink flushed across his cheeks, which Kiku could barely see in the dim lighting. “Yeah. If your secret gets out, you’d have to move again. Which would suck.” 

In that moment, all Kiku could think of was how much he wanted to kiss him. He blamed the alcohol, the odd questions from Francis, the chaos of the party downstairs and the lingering stares from the few people around them - he blamed all of it for what he did next. 

He took Alfred’s hand again, turning the knob to the bedroom open to step away from the party and the people. Right now, he just wanted to be with one chainsaw serial killer standing right in front of him. 

Alfred didn’t really suspect anything until he heard the lock to the door click into place. “You… okay?”

Kiku nodded, wondering what he should do now. He wanted to kiss him. He  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. 

So he did. With shaky hands, he grabbed for the collar of his coat, pulling him down to meet his lips. Neither of them moved, both of their minds reeling over the fact that they were actually  _ kissing  _ in some sorority girl’s bedroom in the middle of a party. Kiku pulled away when he needed air, eyes blown wide. 

Alfred’s face grew hot, searching Kiku’s face to make sure this wasn’t a dream or some hallucination from a drug he didn’t remember taking - it wouldn’t be the first time. 

Kiku’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “I - I’m sorry, I don’t know what… I was thinking.”

That was only half true - he was thinking of was kissing Alfred, but he didn’t think he’d  _ actually _ do it. And neither did Alfred, from the looks of him. 

“Alfred?” He asked, softer this time. 

“I, um,” Alfred’s lips twitched into a smile, followed by a chuckle, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” 

And then Alfred was kissing him again, only this time he knew what was going on and could actually  _ react,  _ pulling Kiku close by the waist. The string to Kiku’s cape came undone, falling around his ankles, along with Alfred’s coat. The vampire was a complete loss - for words, for actions, for  _ thoughts - _ so he let himself melt into Alfred. He felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed in the room before falling onto it. 

He felt exposed, suddenly - but more than that, Alfred was exposed as well. Kiku’s eyes traveled towards his neck, tan skin achingly inviting.

Kiku’s fingers twitched, balling against his own chest. Not again. He couldn’t lose control again. Not with Alfred.

“We still okay?” Alfred asked softly, searching Kiku’s eyes for any sign that it  _ wasn’t _ . 

Kiku swallowed hard. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s not what I asked,” the blonde said, trying for a smile, “and you won’t. I won’t let you.”

Alfred dipped down, gently touching his lips to Kiku’s - and that was all Kiku needed to let go. He lifted himself up from the mattress as his hands came to cup Alfred’s face, pulling him closer. It was as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders the minute Alfred kissed him, inhibitions thrown out the window. 

Kiku’s eagerness surprised Alfred, but didn’t throw him off. Rather, he was all too happy to go along with it, having literally dreamt of this moment many times before - minus the costumes and random bedroom. 

A shiver ran down Kiku’s spine when he felt a warm hand rest on his hip, sliding down to grip at his thigh. He stifled a moan, pouring all of himself into kissing Alfred. He tasted  _ divine,  _ and Kiku wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold himself back if they went further. 

“I really,” Kiku pulled away for a moment before kissing him again, “ _ really  _ don’t want to kill you.” 

Alfred huffed, frowning. “You’re really good at dirty talk, you know that?” 

Kiku was only half full of alcohol but entirely drunk on Alfred, and couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him. He covered his eyes with his hands, hoping to conceal the flush across his cheeks, and peeked up at Alfred through his fingers. “Sorry. I haven’t had much practice.”

Hearing Kiku laugh only made his heart beat faster, but he wasn’t as anxious anymore. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve never been with a vampire before.”

“Oh, so you’ve been with other kinds before?” He smiled under his hands.

“Hell yeah. Werewolves, witches, demons, you name it.” 

“And here I thought I was special.”

“You are,” Alfred said, only a tiny bit too quickly, “You really,  _ really  _ are. I actually  _ like _ you, dude.” 

Kiku’s chest felt incredibly warm - the warmest he’s felt in a good few decades. The flush across his face extended to the tips of his ears, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alfred’s. His hands slid from his eyes to wrap around Alfred’s neck. “Is that… a confession?”

“I mean,” the blonde huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair, “I was saving it for a different time, but. Yeah. It is, I guess. But only if you feel the same, if you don’t, we can just forget about it and -”

“Alfred.” Kiku said. “Shut up for a minute and kiss me again.” 

He blinked, as if waiting to wake up from a dream, before Kiku pulled him down towards his lips and out of his head. He wasn’t certain as to whether or not Kiku felt the same towards him, but if the eager hands unbuttoning his shirt was anything to go off of, he took it as a maybe. 

Alfred shivered as Kiku’s cold hands met his skin, his breath hitching just the slightest. Kiku moved from his mouth towards his jaw, pressing more kisses down towards his throat. His fangs grazed the skin there, nicking lightly, but not hard enough to draw blood. The blonde groaned, suddenly remembering the fact that Kiku indeed  _ had  _ fangs, but didn’t pull away. 

Kiku’s eyes flared crimson at the sound, hands gripping at his shoulders. He pushed himself and Alfred up, moving to straddle his lap as he kissed him again. 

“Wait, wait,” Alfred said, laughing when Kiku kissed a spot on his neck that was particularly ticklish. “We don’t - I didn’t bring any, uh… lube. Or a condom.” 

“I -  _ oh,”  _ Kiku stopped, sitting up straight. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I was, um. Excited, I guess.” 

Alfred smiled before pecking him on the cheek. “No, I was, too. Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

* * *

Matthew was explaining his costume to a pair of girls near the front door when Francis 

found him, still nursing his first drink. 

Matthew was similar to Alfred in only looks, which is what Francis appreciated about him. The girls left giggling, leaving Matthew to down his drink with a frown. 

Francis saw this as a good a time as ever to question him, putting on a smile as he asked, “Matthew! So good to see you again, how are you liking the party?”

“Ugh, I didn’t even wanna come. Alfred dragged me here with Kiku,” He said, giving a half smile. “But it’s good to see you again, too. How’s your semester?”

“Oh, you know, Professor Vargas forgets he has class half the time so we’re left to do whatever we want, usually.” 

“I see he hasn’t changed.”

He laughed, easy and light. “But your brother has. Who knew he could get along with someone like Kiku?”

Matthew nodded, “I know, right! I couldn’t see it ever happening - and he was really into him for, like, weeks before they actually started hanging out.”

Now this was information Francis wanted. He mimicked Matthew’s enthusiasm, nodding along with him. “When  _ did  _ they start hanging out, anyways?”

“Alfred told me it’s only been a few weeks, but I dunno,” The blonde pushed his glasses up onto his nose, eyebrows knit together in thought. “Probably around the time Arthur died? Or after that?”

The timeline checks out. 

“I guess Arthur was good for something, bringing them together and all.” Francis said, laughing along with Matthew and the rest of the party around them. 


End file.
